Voya Nui
Voya Nui was once the central northern part of the Southern Continent of the Matoran Universe, but broke off and became a floating island. It has since returned to its original position on the Southern Continent. It was also referred to as the "Daggers of Death" and the "Island of Doom" in the Matoran Language. History During the final completion stages of the Matoran Universe, the area of Voya Nui was chosen by the Great Beings as the hiding place of the Kanohi Ignika. The Order of Mata Nui stationed Axonn and Brutaka in this region to protect its local Matoran population and guard the secret of the Mask of Life's location. After the Metru Nui Civil War of Metru Nui, Voya Nui was part of the region overseen by Makuta Mutran. During the Great Cataclysm, it was dislodged from the Great Spirit's body and was sent flying through the wall of the dome which contained the continent. In doing so, it created a hole in the continent's dome and the dome of Karda Nui, of which it rested on top of. Voya Nui eventually came to rest on the surface of Aqua Magna, and seawater from the planet began to flow through into the Matoran Universe. This action created the Giant Waterfall which flooded Karda Nui, resulting in the creation of the Swamp of Secrets. The Matoran managed to survive the ascent and continued their lives on the new island in the village they named Voya Nui. Soon after the Great Cataclysm, the volcano in the island's center, Mount Valmai, erupted, creating a new part of the island covering the Voya Nui Bay. Voya Nui continued to drift as a floating island in a southern direction, and finally stopped when the coastal city of Mahri Nui built onto the new part of the island sank into the sea. the Cord, a stone tunnel filled with labyrinthine passageways was created between Voya Nui and Mahri Nui and acted as an anchor, stationing Voya Nui in place above the Pit. Five hundred years after the Great Cataclysm occurred, a hurricane swept over the island, causing great damage to the Matoran settlement. The Matoran population were able to escape harm by evacuating to caves to the east of the village during the storm. The seven rogue Skakdi Dark Hunters known as the Piraka learned of Voya Nui through a telepathic message sent by Makuta Teridax. Vezon abandoned the others and used a Toa Canister to arrive on the island, where he traveled to the Chamber of Life and was cursed by the Mask of Life and fused to an enlarged Fenrakk spider. The other six Piraka arrived soon afterward and posed as Toa to gain the trust of the local Matoran and use their labor to find the mask and construct the Piraka Stronghold, later using Zamor spheres filled with Antidermis to enslave the Matoran, except the Voya Nui Resistance Team who escaped. After the Matoran of Mata Nui returned to Metru Nui, the Toa Nuva traveled to Voya Nui to claim the Kanohi Ignika and save the life of the Great Spirit. However, they were defeated by the Piraka and nearly killed before a volcanic eruption from Mount Valmai inadvertently saved them. Joining forces with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, the Toa Nuva confronted the Piraka again but were swiftly defeated. The newly-transformed Toa Inika soon joined the conflict, battling both Piraka and fallen Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka before both the Piraka and Toa confronted Vezon, guardian of the mask and the Inika managed to momentarily claim the mask. The Kanohi Ignika escaped the possession of the Toa and traveled to Mahri Nui, with the Toa in hot pursuit. When the Toa Mahri destroyed the Cord, Voya Nui was returned to its former position in the Southern Continent. Much of its landscape was destroyed. Despite this, the Matoran, having taken refuge in the Nui Caves, successfully returned to the Matoran Universe in safety and are currently rebuilding their settlements. After the defeat of Makuta Teridax, the continent's inhabitants, along with the rest of the universe's inhabitants, emigrated from the Matoran Universe onto Spherus Magna. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In this alternate universe, the Toa Gaaki, Bomonga, and Pouks, operating at the behest of the oppressive dictatorship of the Toa Empire, killed Brutaka in order to proceed with an inspection of Voya Nui. Landscape Voya Nui is a crescent-shaped area that dominates much of the Southern Continent. Home to the Kanohi Ignika, many of the island's geographic features reflect this, including the Green Belt a perpetual area of forestation. It was home to a large population of Matoran, many of who were poorly repaired Matoran sent there by Karzahni. The Matoran created a variety of locations, including a Cavern of Historical Records, as well as a Canyon Fortress and Matoran Stronghold. The area also lay on top of the Nui Caves, an extensive network of caverns originally home to Av-Matoran. Other geographical features include a pointed rock feature known as Needle Rock, the Cape of No Hope and the Desert of Sorrows. It became an entire island when the Great Cataclysm ripped it from the Southern Continent, sending it straight through the shell of the Matoran Universe and coming to rest floating in the waters of Aqua Magna. A Ring of Ice eventually accumulated around the island, barring almost any sea access to it. After becoming a seperate island, Voya Nui faced many hardships, including droughts and famine. The island was extremely dangerous, as it was often beset by unexpected earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and other dangers such as Rahi. Because of this, the Matoran of Voya Nui all united together in a single village for unity and security. Resources such as water and food were often scarce on the island, forcing the Matoran to scavenge for what they could find. When the Piraka arrived on Voya Nui, they built a massive fortress, as well as several outposts and tampered with the lava reserves on the island by attempting to drain the lake, believing the Ignika to be at the bottom. Mount Valmai At the center of Voya Nui is the active volcano Mount Valmai, named after an ancient Matoran term for "cursed place", surrounded by a Lake of Lava. Path to the Ignika The Great Beings designated Voya Nui as the hiding spot for the Ignika, and created a pathway to underneath the island. Along the pathway are several traps and chambers, all designed to keep the unworthy from possessing the mask. Beginning at the 777 Stairs carved into the volcano, the path goes through the Zone of Nightmares, the Chamber of Death, past the Lava Chamber Gate and ending in the Chamber of Life, where the Ignika is intended to be housed. Voya Nui Bay When Voya Nui was an island, the inner area of the crescent became known as Voya Nui Bay. Lava flowed to here from the volcano, eventually forming enough land to colonize. The Matoran built another settlement there, which they called Mahri Nui. However, the unstable ground eventually gave way, causing Mahri Nui to sink. Due to the surrounding ring of ice, the Lagoon Entrance was the only safe way to enter the bay. Former Inhabitants Matoran The Matoran are the main inhabitants of the island. Due to the constant dangers, they all lived together in one single village. The Matoran here also were all rebuilt by Karzahni prior to being relocated to the Southern Continent. The Matoran of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui are currently residing on the Southern Continent due the Toa Mahri destroying the Cord. *Garan *Balta *Velika *Kazi *Dalu *Piruk *Dezalk *Dekar (formerly) *Reysa (deceased) *Defilak *Gar *Kyrehx *Idris *Sarda (formerly) There are also many other Matoran which currently live on Voya Nui, along with the former citizens of Mahri Nui. Rahi Voya Nui is home to many Rahi species. Below is a list of Rahi which are known to reside on Voya Nui. *Bog Snake *Burnak *Dagger Spider *Doom Viper *Fenrakk *Fikou *Gafna *Hikaki *Kikanalo *Kofo-Jaga *Lava Ape *Lava Crawler *Lava Hawk *Manutri *Protodax *Sand Screamer *Shore Turtle *Ussal *Visorak Other Beings There are also other beings which live on Voya Nui. *Axonn (formerly) *Brutaka (formerly) *Umbra Trivia *The Matoran Alphabet of Voya Nui is written inside hexagons, as opposed to the circles the Matoran of Metru Nui use. Appearances ]] *Hope'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Island Investigation'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Attack'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Matoran Escape'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Voya Nui *Mahri Nui Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Southern Continent